Dust vs Lilac
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description 2 characters take the classic games the next level! Which indie games hero will emerge victorious? FIGHT! Dust is traveling in the Freedom Planet world where Lilac is having a hard time dealing with an enemy Dust: I need to help her out. Lilac is about to be finished off by the enemy until Dust jumps in and kills the enemy. Dust: Are you alright? Lilac: Yeah. Dust helps her up Lilac: Wait... Are you Dust??? Dust: Yeah what of it? Lilac: Oh my goodness I heard so much about you! Dust: And I'm guessing you are Lilac? Lilac: Yep! Dust: That's nice. Lilac: I have a request for you? Can you and I have a match? Because I really want to tell my friends that you and I fought each other Dust: No idea what you are talking about... But I'm not turning down from a fight. I'm more than willing to spar with you. HERE WE GOOOOOOO! the 2 dash at each other and dust delivers 5 hit slash combo to Lilac. Lilac then attacks Dust with her signature move "Dragon Boost" Dust dodges it in time. But then Lilac executes her boost breaker attack which damages Dust. Dust: Incredible! Then Liliac attacked him with Dragon Cyclone but Dust manages to dodge it in time. Dust then launches Lilac in the air with his sword and does his Rising Phoenix move which Damages Lilac Lilac: I'm Not done yet! Lilac launches Dust in the air and performs a Rising Slash attack but Dust aerial escapes after getting hit by it. Dust readies his stance Lilac: It's over!!! Lilac charges at Dust for the final blow. Dust manages to dodge the attack who then threw his sword at Lilac who then got KO'D by the sword Dust then Goes over the weakened Lilac and then points his sword at her Dust: It's over Lilac You've lost. Lilac: Yeah... I kinda deserved that lost. Dust then Helps Lilac up but then he hears something behind the bushes Lilac: What was that? Dust: I don't know But be on your guard. Lilac: Right. ???: Halt you fiend!! Dust and Lilac looked behind the bushes and Shovel Knight appeared in front of them. Dust: Shovel Knight?! But... You're dead. Shovel: I have finally found you thief! Dust: Thief?! What are you talking about?! Lilac: Something's not right with him. Dust: You're right! Looks like I'm going to have to knock some sense into him. To be continued... DBX This fight's winner is... DUST!! Den: You heard it folks, Dust vs Shovel Knight has been confirmed for the next fight in season 3 Stay tuned for next fight as the murderer of Superman (And Hulk) fights the diseased Hulk's nemesis. Category:Side-Scrollers Themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights